Chibi Trouble
by Purple Deity
Summary: L finds out that Raito was been turned into a child. How will he deal with a chibi chained to him? RaitoL
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Trouble

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me.

------

_Thud_. A slim hand covered by a white sleeve fell on the empty side of the bed. Dark brown eyes suddenly shot wide open, and a head covered by messy hair turned to where his hand fell. Surprise crossed L's face as he realized a small lump of warmth was on his chest. A look of contemplation dropped onto his face. _Shall I look? Do I want to look?_

A pale hand lifted the covers before dropping it back down. Again the covers were lifted and wide eyes took in the sight. Light brown hair, almost blonde fell down on a chubby face. A serene look was on that face that rested on L's chest and a small hand clutched at the white shirt of the detective, while the other hand was encircled with a metal band, attached to it was a chain leading to the genius'. A huge shirt covered the boy's tiny body and as L stretched a finger to poke at the small cheek, the Raito look a like scrunched up his tiny nose and rubbed his face against the chest he was laying on.

"Yagami-kun?" L said out loud into the huge room. "Yagami-kun," he repeated again, poking the child a bit harder. Brown eyes slowly opened and the child's mouth let loose a loud yawn.

"You're not my daddy!" exclaimed the little boy, fingers curled into a tiny fist, trying to rub away sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing on my bed?"

"Are you Yagami-kun?" L questioned sighing in relief at the no that came out of the boy's mouth. _The possibility of Yagami-kun being Kira has increased to 40. After all, it was very suspicious to escape and to place a child to take your place. Not very smart at all. _

"That's my daddy! I'm Raito and I want my daddy!" with a shout. Tears gathered in Raito's eyes and a loud sniff was made before the crying started. Loud wails pierced the detective's ears, amazing L with how deafening a sound a child can make. Quickly, the genius raised his hands and slapped them upon his ears but to no avail, the thunderous sound penetrated the flimsy shield made to protect his hearing. Plans ran through L's head, trying to find a way to shut the kid up.

Bawling his head off and shrieking, Raito was surprised at the sudden hand that was slapped on to his face, covering his mouth. Head turned to the owner of said hand, eyes wide. The detective gave a small sigh of relief that was given to his ear drums. A small mewling noise caught his attention to see the child's tiny fingers wrapped around his hand, trying to pry it off his mouth.

"If I take my hand away, will you stop screaming?"

Raito gave a quick nod. As the hand released his mouth, Raito yelled. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh-"

The hand was back on the mouth.

"Didn't you agree to stop screaming?"

Nod.

"When I remove my hand, will you not scream Yagami-kun?

Nod.

Promise?

Nod.

"I want my daddy!" said Raito with a pout.

TBC

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please review and tell me how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chibi Trouble

Author: Purple Deity

Summary: Raito have been turned into a child. What's L to do?

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me.

A/N: Thank you so much. Eleven reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been really busy with school. Well, here it is chapter 2.

------

"I want my daddy!" Raito's lips formed a small pout, crossing his arms. L gave a sigh and began thinking of ways t o divert the child's attention.

"Are you hungry Yagami-kun?"

The kid's face became thoughtful, putting his small index finger to his lips as to seem more mature. "Yes."

L got up and headed for the door. He stopped when he felt a sharp pull from his hand, turning around; he saw it was because of the metal chain. It was at its end. Raito was sitting on the bed, and as he saw L turning around, he stretch out his arms toward the direction in which at was at. Confused at what the little child wanted he tilted his head.

"Yes, Yagami-kun?"

"Up!"

"Up?" Raito gave a small smile at the word L repeated before shaking his arms. It was like a light bulb popped on the top of L's head. Slowly, L walked to the bed, hands in his pockets and shoulder's hunched over. The genius stood over the bed, towering over small little Raito, who in turn gave that innocent, little grin. Long arms stretched out hesitantly before wrapping around the small body. Small thin arms snaked around L's neck and short legs wrapping around the older boy's slender waist. L looked down to see Raito's grinning face staring up.

It was impossible to walk in a slight hunch as L always did, so the kid's weight will pull him down. L strode into the kitchen, bare feet slapping against the linoleum floors. A loud screech was made as the detective pull the wooden chair away from the table and deposits little Raito into it. L walked to the fridge and opened it, and in it was a vast amount of sweets that could give your dentists a heart attack. He turned back to look at Raito, to see if any of this stuff should be given to kids. Then giving a shrug, he grabbed a strawberry short cake, putting it in front of Raito.

An enormous, pink cake with strawberry toppings was set in front of Raito. "Are you sure I should eat this?"

"Is something wrong with it Yagami-kun?"

"Mommy says I shouldn't eat sweet in the morning."

"….Mommy isn't here."

The child aimed a huge grin at the direction L was in before stuffing his face with sweet, delicious cake. Poor L, he doesn't know what's coming to him, for you never give kids that much sweet. L got himself a strawberry cake and started eating, holding his spoon between his thumb and index finger.

Just as L finished his strawberry cake, he looked up, horror rising up onto his face. There was Yagami-kun all cover with the cake. Pink frostings were smeared all over his cheeks, with bits of cake crumbs at the edge on his lips. His oversized shirt was too was tarnished with the frosting. Feeling eyes on him, Raito looked up, his fingers shoved into his mouth to get to what was left of the cake.

"Yes?"

"Yagami-kun, did you even get any of the cake into your stomach?" questioned L, a frown on his face. What a mess! Little Raito gave a confused look, his eyes dropping down, to see that his once white shirt is now pink.

"I'm sticky!"

"Of course you are. You have cake frosting all over you." L observed, making sure to keep away from the messy child. "You shall have to take a bath." Using an index finger, L pushed Raito in to the bathroom. "Just turn on the water and wash yourself."

The detective turned around to give Raito some privacy but when he didn't hear the water running, he turned around to meet a pair of wide, confused brown eyes.

"Why aren't you taking a bath?"

"I don't know how?" L raised an eyebrow at the response. "Mommy helps me take a bath."

With a sigh, L bent down to pull Raito's shirt over his head. Picking up the little body, he deposits it into the tub and started filling it with water. "You can do the rest, no?"

Raito thought for a minute before answering, "Mommy takes a bath with me!"

_Oh dear _was the thought that ran through the detective head.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter three.Sorry I haven't updated so long but I was really busy. Enjoy!

Recap

_With a sigh, L bent down to pull Raito's shirt over his head. Picking up the little body, he deposits it into the tub and started filling it with water. "You can do the rest, no?"_

_Raito thought for a minute before answering, "Mommy takes a bath with me!"_

_Oh dear was the thought that ran through the detective head. _

"You're a big boy now and big boys take baths by themselves." L said.

Raito scrunched up his nose as if to think of something and gave the reply, "I'm four!" holding up five fingers. L reached out and put one of Raito's fingers down.

"That's five."

Raito frowned at those words. "I am almost five so that gives me the right to hold up five fingers." Smiling, proud of his ability to string together long sentences while L just looked down at him unfazed.

"You still have to help me." Raito declared. L gave a sigh at those words and knelt down beside the tub. Taking a small cloth, L dipped it into the water and started to wipe Raito's face with it.

"Why to you sit like that?" Raito questioned, his tiny face scrunched up as the cloth wiped his face.

"Like what?"

"That." The child waved a tiny arm in L's direction. "Mommy told me not to sit like that on a chair because it's not polite."

"It increases my brain power by 34."

"That's…" Raito stopped talking at that moment and a confused look spread over his face.

"Yagami-kun? Is something wrong?"

"L, what are you doing? Why am I in a tub naked? Why am I so small!" Raito spoke, his voice getting higher and louder at each word.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are. What is going on?!"

L drew his hands away from Raito and said, "I was hoping you can tell _me_ what happened. What do you remember?"

Raito frowned at the detective's answer. "I went to bed and I wake up to find myself naked in a tub!"

"I see." was L's only answer.

"Well I don't! What am I doing in a tub in a child's body?!"

"You got dirty and I cleaned you up.

"That wasn't what I was asking!"

L paid no attention to Raito's outburst. "If you're quite done we better get started on finding out how you became a child."

Raito stood up and frown at L's words. As the detective turned away to give Raito some privacy he felt a tug on the chain that led to his handcuff. "Yes?"

Turning around to face Raito, L saw a faint blush on the child's face, eyes toward the ground not meeting the detective's at all.

"I need help getting out." Raito mumbled out.

"Excuse me? I can't hear you."

"I said I need help getting out!" Raito shouted, frustrated at the need to ask the detective for help for the simplest act of getting out of a tub. For you see, Raito is rather small as a child and the rim of the tub only met his shoulders.

L grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around Raito before lifting him out of the tub. L began to dry the child before a small arm pushed him away.

"I can do it myself."

L gave a small shrug in reply. A raise eyebrow from Raito was met with a confused face.

"Turn around."

"It's nothing I have never seen before."

"Turn around!"

L turned around and said, "Raito-kun is a very handsome boy. You shouldn't be ashamed about how you look."

The response given to L was a towel thrown at his head.


End file.
